


let's do it again

by AtLoLevad



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, dam fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLoLevad/pseuds/AtLoLevad
Summary: Just after their first daughter is born, Rey has a request
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 19
Kudos: 59





	let's do it again

Rey’s tired.

Actually, tired might be an understatement.

She’s _exhausted_ , a bone deep exhaustion that is only second to the exhaustion she felt after the adrenaline of Exegol wore off and she slept for two Standard days straight.

Besides the exhaustion, her body _hurts_.

Her back hurts, her legs hurt, her head hurts, her vagina is throbbing in so much pain.

But oh.

Oh, it’s all worth it to see the way Poe is gazing down at the bundle held oh-so-carefully in his arms. His brown eyes, already usually soft with love, are full of tears as he drinks in the newborn’s features.

“Rey, sunshine,” Poe looks up at her, choking on emotion and she laughs, even as a sharp pain jolts through her overtaxed abdominal muscles. Poe brings the baby closer, sitting on the edge of Rey’s bed. He angles their baby girl so Rey can see her face too.

“I know,” she replies around a knot of tears. Rey carefully brushes her index finger down the slope of the baby’s nose - Rey’s nose.

The baby yawns adorably, scrunching her face up. Poe can’t look away. Rey can’t stop watching him. Her heart feels full enough to burst and it’s a feeling she doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to.

“Poe,” Rey drops her hand to rest on her husband’s knee. He looks up at her and tilts his head, a silent cue for her to continue. She hums a brief laugh, “let’s do it again.”

The pain of labor is already a distant memory, soothed by the sight of Poe and their daughter.

He laughs, a startled sound, but not a dismissive sound. “What do you say, Shara?” Poe asks, looking down at the hours-old infant. “You want a baby sister or brother?”

Shara yawns again, blinking molten brown eyes up at her father before promptly falling asleep in the safe embrace of his arms.

“I think that’s a yes,” Poe grins.

**Author's Note:**

> sheer plotless fluff since it's my birthday and i write what i want!! hope you guys enjoy :)


End file.
